hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Leibfried
Scott Leibfried was the Sous Chef for the blue kitchen for the first 10 seasons of Hell's Kitchen. Biography After graduating from Johnson & Wales University, Scott spent most of his time working in the US Northeast and Europe, before relocating to the west coast of the United States in 1997 to work as a chef at the Four Seasons Hotel in Beverly Hills, CA. In 2002, he left for the executive chef position at the Napa Valley Grille in Los Angeles. He soon moved to London to work at a variety of restaurants under the guidance of Ramsay. In 2006, he became the executive chef at Soleil @K, in San Diego. Personality As Ramsay's Sous Chef, Scott acts as Ramsay's right-hand man in the services. He holds the same standards as Ramsay and often gets irritated by contestants' constant mistakes. He also has zero tolerance for people who try to escape punishments. His anger can also rival Ramsay's at certain points. Despite this, he does let the chefs know when they have done well and when he is outside Hell's Kitchen he is friendly and kind. Main highlights per seasons Season 1 *On episode 6, Scott caught Andrew trying to cheat out of the blue team's punishment by placing tape on the door so they would not need to punch in the lock combo every time. After schooling Andrew, he took the blue team's baby chickens back to the storeroom. *On episode 9, Ramsay sent Scott up to the dorms when the final three were taking too long to come downstairs. The next day, he was seen advising the final three on their special dishes from that night's service. Season 2 *On episode 3, when he was asked to check on a supposed dysfunctional oven by Giacomo, Scott informed the latter that all he did was forgetting to turn on the gas, and called him stupid. Season 3 *On episode 1, Scott had a near meltdown when Josh revealed that Aaron ruined all the meat for the blue team, even asking how they could be out if they had not served any food. Season 4 *On episode 3, after Ben delivered a burned salmon, Scott angrily asked him why would he send it up if he knew it was burnt. Season 5 *On episode 3, Scott told Charlie to rethink his best after the latter was oblivious about his cloth getting on fire. *On episode 13, Scott was extremely angry when Andrea was running the hot plate as he was nitpicked by her on everything he was doing. He started to get irritated and called her a stupid cunt, even threatening to punch her in the face. Season 6 *On episode 4, Scott sternly warned Andy to get his refired chicken ready for the last ticket when the rest of the items were ready. *On episode 6, Scott was ordered by Ramsay to cook risottos after Jim struggled on them, and yelled at Dave for cooking the wrong garnishes. Season 7 *On episode 12, when Ramsay left the kitchen for a few moments, Scott was running the hot plate for him. Benjamin tried to steal his job by calling out the next ticket, so he pulled the latter aside to give him a piece of his mind by ordering to never do that again. Season 8 *On episode 3, Scott aggressively ordered Raj to leave his apron and go in the dining room after the latter was kicked out of the kitchen. *On episode 4, he chewed out Louis for carrying pork in his bare hands and called him both a slob and a pig. *On episode 11, Trev, who was frustrated with Sabrina's shrill voice, snapped and yelled back, and Scott went over to him and yelled at him. Season 9 *On episode 4, after Monterray claimed that his sea bass fell apart and that there was nothing he could do about it, Scott angrily told him that all he needed to do was leave the fish on the spatula, but after Monterray kept talking back, he yelled about him not caring and not being responsible, and the argument ended with both of them saying "fuck you" to each other. *On episode 8, he gave the blue team a to do list for their punishment, and handed Tommy some toothbrushes to clean the toilets with due to his poor leadership in the challenge. Season 10 *On episode 1, Scott welcomed the new contestants and told them they had to shave their head in order to compete. After Sous Chef Andi showed herself in a wig that she pulled off, revealing her shaved head, he shaved the heads of two people, before calling Danielle down, and as he was about to cut her hair, Ramsay showed up and stopped him midway. Trivia *He holds the record for the most, overall and consecutive, seasons as a Sous Chef, and as a staff member altogether (not including Ramsay), with 10. Also, he is the only original staff member who stayed after Season 7. *After his appearance on the show, he took the position of Corporate Chef at Mick Fleetwood's Maui restaurant. *In addition to Hell's Kitchen, he has also appeared in a few episodes of Kitchen Nightmares. Quotes *(To Andrew) "What are you doing? Get that fucking tape off of there. Now get the fuck back in there! You think I'm fucking stupid?! I'm not stupid like you. Come here. You fucking guys fuck it up, and you get a punishment you don't fucking break it so it works for you. You blew it, pay the consequences! Got it?" *(To Andrew) "Why don't you try being as serious as these people are on your team instead of being a jerk?" *(To Giacomo) "Dude, you don't have the fucking gas on stupid!" *(To Josh) "We don't have any fucking chicken, we don't have any more Wellingtons, we don't have any fucking lettuce! We haven't served any food! How could we be out of anything?!" *(To Josh and Vinnie) "I'm not fucking talking to either one of you schmucks. Shut your fucking mouths, alright!?" *(To Josh and Vinnie) "Am I in charge of the garnish now because you two fucking dickheads can’t handle it?" *(To Ben) "WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO ME IF IT'S BURNT?!" *(To Charlie) "If that's your best, you might want to rethink your best a little bit" *(To Andrea) "Go fuck yourself, you stupid cunt!" *(To Andy) "You get that ready by the time the rest of the fucking table is ready to go! You got it?! Go!" *(To Benjamin) "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You think for one minute you’re gonna start working the pass? You may be a fucking good cook but you suck as a leader. You think you’re gonna do my fucking job I’ll leave right now. You think you can do it?! You think you can put up with all this bullshit?! I know you can’t, AND GET THE FUCK OVER THERE, AND DON'T EVER, COME UP TO MY PASS AGAIN, AND TRY TO TAKE MY FUCKING PLACE! YOU GOT IT? GET OVER THERE!" *(To Raj) "PUT IT DOWN AND GET OUT THERE!" *(To Louis) "You can't even put it on a pan, you god damn slob?! You're going to walk around with a pork chop in your hands like that?! GET IT IN THE FUCKING OVEN!!!" *(To Trev) "Hey, you watch your mouth right now, you don't stand over and scream. I'm the one that's waiting for food from you. GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND COOK THE PASTA!" *(To Monterray) "So don't sit there and bullshit me, and tell me that there's nothing you can do!" Category:Staff Category:Sous Chefs